


Hurry boy, he's waiting there for you

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Steve and Tony are minor characters, This fic started as a shitpost I wont lie, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: It is 2 am and Clint can’t sleep. He has important information that he needs to discuss. It is of the utmost importance. It’s the fact that Africa by Toto is about werewolves.





	Hurry boy, he's waiting there for you

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever WinterHawk fic!  
I was heavily inspired by this [post](https://bimmyneutron.tumblr.com/post/177549333405/now-this-is-a-hot-take)  
My Tumblr is [sporadic-fics](https://sporadic-fics.tumblr.com/%20sporadic-fics)

Bucky was exhausted, he hadn’t slept properly in a while but that was okay, he was used to it by now. The other Avengers were as well as they usually found him passed out in random places throughout the day, it was probably why Clint thought it was okay to go to him at 2 am with important information that needed to be discussed immediately, it was of the utmost importance. It’s the fact that Africa by Toto is about werewolves.

Clint snuck into Bucky’s room, making enough noise to not startle to ex-assassin but not enough to startle him out of a dream.

“Buck, you awake?”

Bucky groaned before patting the space next to him in bed, pulling the bedsheets back in case Clint wanted to go to sleep with him (many of the Avengers often shared beds due to PTSD and half of them being touch starved so this was normal for Bucky). Clint climbed into the bed, his legs under the bedsheets and his torso not covered by anything but scars, his eyes wide and shining in the dark room.

“I have something incredibly important to tell you,” Clint shifted back and forth to check for other people in the room. “Africa by Toto is about a werewolf.”

“What?” Bucky turned onto his side to look at Clint properly, he was flabbergasted and confused as to why this would be important but he wanted to hear what Clint had to say.

“I saw a post on Twitter a few hours ago and I haven’t been able to not think about because it’s right. It has to be.” 

Bucky blinked rapidly when Clint unlocked his phone and showed him the tweets. Bucky took the information in, finding the correlation between “I seem to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become’ and a werewolf almost instantly. 

“It could just be a coincidence,” he put Clint’s phone on his bedside table, making sure the screen was locked. “It could also not be a coincidence but Clint, you need to go to sleep, you look exhausted.”

Bucky pulled the covers over Clint not letting the blond go back to his own room because he knew that Clint would go down a rabbit hole of trying to prove that it was about werewolves. Clint instinctively curled towards Bucky’s chest and sighed against it.

“But Bucky,  _ werewolves,”  _ Clint whined as his fingers twitched at Bucky’s side, he always found it difficult to lay still, especially when he was next to someone else.

Bucky chuckled into Clint’s soft blond hair and wrapped his arm around him to pull him closer, “I know Clint, there is a reason why they called me White Wolf in Wakanda. Now, go to sleep.”

“Wait, what?” Clint tried his hardest to sit up but Bucky kept him pinned down with his arm. “Bucky, you can’t just leave me hanging.”

In response, Bucky growled and then nuzzled into Clint’s hair once again. Clint fought the urge to get his phone (or even ask Tony’s AI) to check when the next full moon was. As Bucky fell into a soft sleep, Clint stroked his thumb along Bucky’s arm.

_ No excess hair on his arms. _

He couldn’t remember when the last full moon was but Bucky kept to himself anyway so that didn’t really determine anything. He had seen Bucky eat with silver-coloured cutlery but he wasn’t sure if it was actual silver they used, knowing Tony it would be but Clint would have to investigate that. Bucky’s body heat was always a little warmer and he absolutely hated the cold but that could have been because of the serum…  _ Wait, what if the serum turned him? Does that mean Steve is a werewolf as well? _

Clint moved his hand from Bucky’s arm to his face and Clint shifted so he could see him properly, his thumb gently prodding at Bucky’s upper lip so it lifted and showed his teeth,  _ the canines aren’t extended.  _ Bucky’s lip curled up on its own accord and his tongue darted out to catch Clint’s thumb, his breath hitched as Bucky sucked his thumb into his mouth, his eyes opened to reveal tired, red-rimmed eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky’s voice was slurred as he pressed his face into Clint’s hand.

“Sorry,” Clint whispered with a deep blush, stunned that Bucky had woken up. Bucky grumbled something before pushing Clint onto his back, Bucky’s head laying on his shoulder.

“Go to sleep, please Clint.” 

Clint relaxed into the bed, his hand going to Bucky’s hair to massage his scalp in apology. He inhaled, taking in Bucky’s scent as he closed his eyes to try and sleep, only to be swatted by Bucky?

“Did you just sniff me? I swear to god I am about to punch you,” Clint’s face heated and he couldn’t see the grin on Bucky’s face. “Anyone would think that I smell like a dog or something.”

“No! I promise I was just sighing, it was a happy sigh!” Clint twitched with guilt. “Maybe I did check your canines though…” 

Bucky laughed into his friend's neck before biting gently, “Clint, I'm teasing. I will answer any questions tomorrow. Now go to sleep before I hit a pressure point.”

With that Bucky swiftly fell back to sleep, his body pressing into Clint’s and small snores echoed from his mouth. Clint fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms around Bucky’s body.

When Clint woke up, Bucky wasn’t there. He was nowhere to be found in the Avengers building for the following day so Clint took it as an opportunity to investigate the werewolf debacle. 

Tony coughed when found Clint rummaging around the cutlery draws looking for any silver, there was none and watched him with amusement as Clint jumped, yelped and dropped a handful of forks.

“What are you doing?”

Clint blinked at him owlishly, “Collecting evidence.”

“Okay then, go ahead and carry on collecting evidence Detective Barton,” Tony laughed for a second before becoming more serious. “You let me know if you need any help.”

Clint smiled at him before walking away to carry on investigating, leaving the forks on the floor. The next thing he investigated was the next full moon which was in two days time, giving Clint only a small amount of time to gather his evidence. 

He even went to Steve, taking him aside and pacing in the room as he asked Steve if Bucky was a werewolf. Steve had looked around conspiratorially and then leaned into to Clint, “of course, Clint. Did you not know?”

Clint’s eyes widened and he held Steve’s face in his hands, not hearing Steve’s sarcastic tone. He immediately pressed Steve’s top lip up to see his canines and if they were longer than usual, they were not.

“Was it the serum? Are you one too? Why didn’t you tell me, Steve? I’m insulted, I thought I could trust you.”

Steve looked at him guiltily, realising that Clint had believed him and that he needed to work on his sarcasm skills, “I’m being sarcastic Clint.”

Clint wasn’t sure how to take that so he nodded and walked away to look through Bucky’s room, he knew it was wrong to do so but he needed answers and Bucky wasn’t answering his texts or phone calls and Clint’s curiosity had started to turn into an itch he had to scratch. 

Clint was on the floor with Bucky’s clothes around him, trying to find any evidence he could, and looked up when he heard Bucky sit down on the floor next to him. Bucky had a tired look on his face, a little bit of blood trickling from his temple.

“Steve told me you asked him about the werewolf thing, I didn’t know that you couldn’t tell I was teasing you. I’m sorry Clint.” 

“You- you were teasing?” Bucky’s didn’t break in two, it shattered. Clint looked so worn out, hungry for knowledge about his friend. “I was doing research so I could help on a full moon or if you were in pain whilst shifting then I could help you.”

“Clint…” Bucky pulled Clint up with him and held him a tight hug. “You are too kind, I really am sorry. Not just for not being more obvious about my teasing but leaving for a few days- I got called out for a mission and it was a no communication type of mission.”

Clint hugged him back and grumbled, “I hate you, you dick.”

“I really am sorry,” Bucky pulled back and smiled sadly at Clint, his eyes full of regret and guilt. “You look tired, go and have a nap on my bed. I’ll join you after I shower.”

The blond nodded in response and watched Bucky walk away to his shower, a small bundle of clothes in his hand. When Clint was alone he picked up all the clothes on the floor and put them back exactly where he found them before stripping his own clothes on his way to the large bed. 

The bed was comfy, with fresh sheets (Steve changed them, it was a ritual between Steve, Sam and Bucky whenever they went out on a mission, they would get fresh sheets) and he nuzzled into the bed, sad that it didn’t have the scent of Bucky in it. His eyes were closed when Bucky climbed under the covers, pulling Clint to his chest, Clint could feel Bucky tremble ever so slightly.

“Bad mission?”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered, still hearing Sam’s startled shout when he got shot down. Sam was lucky enough to escape with just a cut on his forehead but Bucky knew it could have been so much worse. “I’m glad you’re here tonight, I need this. So warm and comfy.”

Clint clammed up, his entire body tensing, “You teasing me again?”

“No.” Bucky rubbed his nose against Clint’s. “I’m not teasing you.”

Bucky inched his face down so his lips ghosted Clint’s, letting Clint take the lead. Clint did took it, his fingers curling around Bucky’s hair and pulling him into the kiss. Bucky’s fingers pressed light bruises into Clint’s hips as the kiss deepened, a moan escaping him before he pulled away to gasp for air.

“Aw, miscommunication, no.” Clint went to move away from Bucky, to stand up and walk away. He was even ready to move out of the Avengers building with the embarrassment he was feeling.

Bucky wrapped his hand loosely around Clint’s wrist to pull him back to his chest. His eyes were wide, a small hint of fear shown in them, “What miscommunication? I want to kiss you, you want to kiss me, right?”

Clint was straddling his lap and looked down at him with his mouth agape, nodding dumbly. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long Clint, why do you think I’m constantly all over you?”

“I just thought you were a cuddly ex-assassin!” 

“Clint, I literally nibbled your neck the other night.” He watched the blond blush and rub at his neck, exactly where Bucky had gently sunk his teeth into him. “Oh? You liked that huh?”

Bucky pulled Clint down so he could kiss him, there was no rush this time, it was slow and lazy but Clint had never felt more loved and cared for in his life.

“Clint, I want to kiss you every day. I want to make you feel good every day. I want to hold you every day,” Bucky cleared his throat, the tension in his shoulders leaving. “I’ve wanted this for years.”

“Are you telling me, that if we communicated better I could have had you for years?”

“Yep.”

Clint rolled his eyes before dragging Bucky back up for a kiss on the lips, it was short as it was cut off by pulling away with a yawn but Bucky took that as an opportunity and rolled them over so he was spooning Clint, his hand holding his.

“We’re both tired so we can leave the kissing until tomorrow okay?” Bucky kissed Clint’s temple.

“Just tomorrow?”

“Not just tomorrow, we have forever.”

With that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber, one of many that would follow them during the years to come.


End file.
